My Immortal
by Outcast-Loser
Summary: Charles knew. Of course he knew, he always knew, he's a telepath. And everyone knows it's impossible to lie to a telepath.
1. My Immortal

**Title: **My Immortal

Done to "My Immortal" By Evanescence. I swapped some lyrics though, to fit the story better. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Charles remembers every little detail. From the little glances to the tiniest of smiles- every moment of silence and every conversation. He can recall each memory of the two together, whether they were arguing or basking in the calm serenity between each other.<p>

It doesn't stop.

The flood of memories, of emotions, both shared and restrained, keep coming to the surface of his mind.

It brings tears to Charles' eyes. 

* * *

><p><em>These wounds don't seem to heal<em>  
><em>This pain is just too real<em>  
><em>There's just too much that time can not erase..<em>

* * *

><p>He knows that tomorrow will be the last day. Erik will chose Shah over every smile, every laugh and every kiss.<p>

Erik will chose Shah over him.

Charles knows, knows that he's breaking. The simple thought is tugging his mind under, nicking and chipping away at the already fragile glass that is his mind. The hour slowly drags forward, and with it the inevitable turn of their relationship. Charles hates it, feels the deep-rooted pain in his chest and the familiar sting of tears forming in his eyes.

Tomorrow is the end.

The end of the battles.

The end of 'them'.

Charles closes his eyes and lays back, lets his mental walls fall for a moment, and tries to relax. His heart retreats to a slower beat and his mind repells any and all thoughts and feelings. Only then, after calming himself, does Charles open his eyes.

The world around him blurs.

Clarity comes to him at a price; a tear slips. 

* * *

><p><em>You used to captivate me<em>  
><em> by your resonating light<em>  
><em>Now I'm bound by the life<em>  
><em> you left behind<em>  
><em>Your face it haunts<em>  
><em> my once pleasant dreams<em>  
><em>Your voice , it chased away<em>  
><em> all of the sanity in me<em>

* * *

><p>Charles is startled at the feel of a single finger brushing his cheek. He sits up quickly and stares blankly at the man that currently occupied all of his thoughts.<p>

"E-Erik" Charles breaths out, almost embarrassed. Erik is kneeling beside his bed, arm still outstretched. Charles took a moment to take in the image: Erik, with his navy turtleneck, worried hazel-tinged slate eyes, ruffled hair and pursed lips.

"Charles..." Erik says warily. His hand gently caresses Charles' flushed cheek as his thumb brushes away another tear. "What...?" The unfinished question hangs in the air.

"It's nothing." Charles lies easily. His eyes close and a smile graces his lips, forced and solemn. 

* * *

><p><em>I'm so tired of being here<em>  
><em> suppressed by all my childish fears<em>  
><em>And if you have to leave<em>  
><em> I wish that you would just leave<em>  
><em>Your presence still lingers here<em>  
><em> and it won't leave me alone<em>

* * *

><p>Erik is genuinely surprised as Charles surges forward and crashes their lips together. The kiss is smoldering, full of pain and filled with grief, passion and desperation. Erik can't tell where all these emotions are coming from. All he knows is that Charles shouldn't be feeling such dark emotions. Charles pulls away and Erik heart sinks a little.<p>

Charles' eyes remain closed as tears carve hot paths down his cheeks.

"Please" Charles chokes out, his hurt blue eyes searing. Erik can't stand the empty, broken look in those expressive eyes. "Please, stay with me tonight."

['Because I know. I know you're here, now, but that doesn't mean a thing if your heart isn't. You're not here, and tomorrow, you'll really be gone' Charles thinks as Erik stands to lay over him on the bed.]

* * *

><p><em>I've tried so hard to tell myself<em>  
><em> that you're gone<em>  
><em>But though you're still with me<em>  
><em> I've been alone all along<em>

* * *

><p>Each kiss is gentle, caressing and loving. [It breaks his heart a little more] Each touch is searing and full of purpose, full of-[Charles can't think anymore. Everything hurts and he's breaking, breaking...]<p>

Erik doesn't stop kissing him; his lips move slowly from the delicious lips below him to the damp cheeks up to the tightly shut lids. [Each kiss is for every tear, and Charles'' tears have become an unsteady stream by now]

Erik's hand moves from beside Charles' clothed chest to the neck presented to him, caressing the soft skin of the telepath's throat. The other hand works slowly to unclothe the man beneath him, to make them as close to each other as possible. [Each touch is like a word of comfort, healing a wound that keeps tearing open...] 

* * *

><p><em>When you cried I'd<em>  
><em> wipe away all of your tears<em>  
><em>When you'd scream I'd <em>  
><em> fight away all of your fears<em>

* * *

><p>The fire burning through his body, licking through his veins, is leaving Charles unable to think clearly. He raises his hips and grinds, pleased at the low growl Erik emits.<p>

"Please, Erik," Charles gasps," need to...feel you." Charles pants, half lidded and lust glazed eyes still shining with the unshed tears that hang onto his lashes.

"Charles..." Erik breaths into Charles' shoulder, hot breath fanning on the marked neck. His large, hot hands grasp Charles' sweaty, trembling thighs and raise the long legs over his shoulders. He looks heatedly at Charles and slowly presses forward.

Charles gasps and drapes his arm across his eyes as Erik finally enters him to the hilt. Charles feels his arm being pried away from his face before Erik speaks.

"Please, Charles...look at me."

Charles moves his arm and looks at Erik. Their eyes meet and, though no words are spoken, Erik understands. Charles is hurt, falling apart because of him.

'I don't deserve your love' Erik thinks as he captures the lips below him. His hips move slowly, gently pulling out before sliding back in just the same. The pace is slow, giving Charles just the barest minimum while drawing out each movement, each minute sensation. Charles moans loudly beneath him, his arms raising to grasp the broad shoulders to anchor him in the sea of emotions he's drowning in.

'Please don't leave' Charles thinks in the throes of his blissful, torturous pleasure. 'I need you. I love you.'

The slow, torturous thrusts pick up in speed and in almost no time they pull each other over the edge. Charles' eyes close, too weary to remain open.

A single tear drops.

Erik gets up and quickly leaves the room, only to return with a damp towel. He effortlessly cleans Charles and then himself before tossing the rag without a second thought. He sits, still, and gently wipes the final tear. A ghost of a smile plays on his lips as he lays down beside Charles, raises the blanket over themselves and flicks odd the lights.

'I love you too, Charles. I will stay; I will stay for you.'

[Something breaks and shatters as the darkness descends. The link between their minds break and Charles struggles to feel the other's honesty, hesitation and love.]

['It's impossible to lie to a telepath' he wants to say.] 

* * *

><p><em>When you cried I'd<em>  
><em> wipe away all of your tears<em>  
><em>When you'd scream I'd <em>  
><em> fight away all of your fears<em>  
><em>And I held your hand<em>  
><em> through all of these years<em>  
><em>But you still have<em>  
><em> all of me...<em> 


	2. Alt Ending

**A\n:**I can't stand all the Cherik angst. So here's an ALT. Ending if you want a little smile :)

* * *

><p>Erik understood. He understood the night before, everything that had undergone.<p>

Charles knew he would leave.

Only, Erik couldn't bring himself to do it. They fought, yes, with each other as he raised his hand and turned the missiles against the men that tried to kill them.

After everything they had done.

Those Homo-sapiens tried to KILL them.

Erik couldn't stand it, though. He could hear the anguish and broken tone in Charles' voice as he tries to tell him to stop.

For a second he thinks that maybe it's Charles that is making him feel this way. Charles is the one making him drop the missiles until he remembers the metal helmet that's stopping Charles from doing anything to him.

The missiles drop, harmless, into the bright waters before them. The helmet he wears becomes a scrap of metal as he tears it apart. His heart hurts and he's torn; truly and utterly.

He is lost to the telepath that's crying on his shoulder, muttering 'I thought I'd lost you' and sobbing uncontrollably and to the insatiable urge to leave. Simply go. Their ideals are too different; and suddenly it hits him. He is the rage, whereas Charles is the serenity.

Apart they are foes.

Together, they can change the world.

* * *

><p><em>When you cried I'd<em>  
><em> wipe away all of your tears<em>  
><em>When you'd scream I'd<em>  
><em> fight away all of your fears<em>  
><em>And I held your hand<em>  
><em> through all of these years<em>  
><em>But you still have<em>  
><em> all of me...<em>

* * *

><p>Erik sighs in Charles' hair and speaks, his voice cracked and broken.<p>

"I can't leave, kleine mous." Charles looks at him with those large, blue eyes. "You have me. All of me."


End file.
